


Mistake

by persephoneapple



Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes a terrible, horrible mistake and he’s not quite sure how to fix things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> **Mistake**  
>  **Harry/Draco [PG, 588 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** Unbeta'd and transferred from my other AO3 account.

“I’m sorry, Draco. I made a –“

“Don’t say mistake. A kiss is not a simple mistake.”

Harry watches as the suitcase on their bed is filled with Draco’s possessions: his clothes, his collection of creams and colognes, even the personal items that he kept on the nightstand. His insides are being squeezed something terrible even as he remembers the small peck he gave to Ginny last night.

The wand movements are almost too quick to catch, but even Harry can’t miss as everything is packed carefully. Even in anger, Draco still manages to keep his composure. With a final zip, his suitcase is closed and Harry looks around. It’s as if Draco was never there, as if the past three years never existed. With a final flick of his wand, Draco sets the bed on fire, the flames greedily eating the silk sheets that Draco swore he had to have, and the softest mattress filled with swan feathers that Harry had ever slept in.

Harry knew Draco had every right to be angry, but still, he couldn’t let him get away. He Vanishes the bed and takes a deep breath to steady himself.

“Forgive me,” he manages to say at last, searching Draco’s face until he sees those grey eyes, cold and distant, turn his way. Harry takes the few steps forward until he’s right in front of Draco, reaching for his hand. “I’ll do anything.” And in that moment, those words ring true.

Draco gives a bitter laugh and snatches his hands away. “I did everything for you, Potter.” He sighs and rubs his eyes. “I’m the one who defected to the light and left my parents. My mother! I left her in the hands of the Dark Lord.” 

Harry flinches and he remembers the two graves on the edge of the Malfoy Manor they had visited the last time they had been there.

“The entire Malfoy fortune was donated for war reparations. I’m poor and have to do menial work, something that no Malfoy has done before, but despite that--“ He stops and takes a deep breath and when he speaks next, his words come out dry and strained. “I’ve done more than enough for _you_! And how do you repay me? By kissing _her_!”

Harry wants to hug him, to kiss away the harsh lines that are decorating his face, but even as he reaches out, Draco steps back out of reach.

“I didn’t mean to kiss Ginny! I don’t know why that happened. But trust me, I do know this. I _know_ you have changed, I’ve see it.”

Draco scoffs. “Those glasses must be it, because no one else seeps past this.” He pulls up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark that stains his skin. “Everyone’s always wonders why we’re even together. I see it at every public outing we go to. The way they talk to you while pretending I’m not even there. I’ve done not one thing to make them doubt me yet they’re always watching me, waiting for me to make that one mistake to ease their minds.”

He pushes past Harry, his suitcase levitating behind him, and walks out. “I’m done waiting and this seems like the perfect time to leave. I can’t wait until they see how their Savior screwed up the best thing he’s ever had.”

Harry drops to the ground, and the tears that had threatened to fall finally do. But through his pain, one thing is certain: he has to make things right with Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you'd like more Harry/Draco, then follow me on [tumblr](http://persephoneapples.tumblr.com/).


End file.
